Caught
by shirogane-chan
Summary: [AU-Vampire] Ya había vivido demasiado, pero no se daba la opción de morir porque esperaba que aquella persona volviera a su lado. El sabía que volvería y que por fin podrían estar juntos... y aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo al principio, sabía que no se iría de su lado ya que le seguiría a donde él fuese... incluso al mismo campo de batalla... /Gerita, Yaoi/


Estando acostado, me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo más podría retenerle a mi lado, me gustaba y en demasía, se podría decir que por fin tenía lo que le había pedido durante toda mi larga vida a cualquier ser sobrenatural; que pudiera devolverme lo que había perdido tiempo atrás.

Claro que antes de obtenerlo había hecho cada cosa de las que, la mayoría, podrían describirse como crueles, horrendas o hasta innombrables…

Pero ahora estaba con él, con sus brazos rodeándome, aunque todo el mundo negara que era él, que era imposible que la persona con la que estaba fuera la misma de aquel entonces yo continué adelante y le seguí; con mi corazón afirmándome que era él a quien había estado buscando desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Estaba empezando a despertar, su mirada siempre seria pero amable. Ese azul cielo que podía cambiar a un azul oscuro en simples y cortos momentos, me ataba a él de una manera inimaginable. Mis manos no pudieron evitar ansiar el tocar su mejilla y las deje hacer, paseando por ellas hasta su cuello y luego a esos sensuales pectorales que por fin me dejaba tocar con todo el derecho del mundo.

Su voz tan varonil pero de cierta manera suave y hasta sensual a mi parecer me llamaba, sabía que era lo que deseaba y no se lo negaría. Le besé, en esa pequeña tienda de campaña lejana a los demás lo volvimos a hacer…

Pero claro que aquello tenia límite de tiempo, después de todo estábamos en tiempos de guerra. Un capitán y su sargento no podían estar tanto tiempo alejados de los demás o se podría saber y por hacerle feliz lo mantendría dentro de mí, si deseaba tanto estar aquí para apoyar el ideal no se lo negaría… después de todo para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarle las espaldas.

* * *

><p>Demasiada sangre, era sorprendente que no me hubiera vuelto loco pero podía alimentarme en la noches más oscuras de los enemigos que intentaran acercarse a los campamentos en los que nos quedábamos, no sabían tan bien como él pero aun así de ellos podía tomar hasta saciarme. Debía de hacerlo con cuidado o podría ser descubierto y ya no podría estar a su lado… como deseaba poder decirle lo que soy y aun así que el deseara estar a mi lado. Ese era uno de mis más grandes sueños; esperaría, esperaría el tiempo necesario para que me deseara lo suficiente y poder tenerle lo que resta de mi larga vida.<p>

Teníamos que pasar por ese campo repleto de cuerpos en descomposición, era parte del trabajo de todo soldado, si veíamos a alguno que fuera parte de nuestro bando fallecido debíamos enterrarlo para que su cuerpo no fuera devorado por las ratas y así preservara la dignidad de cualquier soldado fallecido en batalla… a veces me pregunto porque la humanidad ha querido esto, se han dejado llevar por los que les llenan los oídos de ideas que no son suyas, quienes les llenan la boca de palabras que jamás han pensado unir hasta ese momento.

El anochecer se acerca, al parecer podré cenar de nuevo y así tener la fuerza para poder seguir detrás de él.

Ingleses, americanos, franceses y uno que otro ruso son mis bocadillos nocturnos pero trato de no distraerme demasiado ya que el plato fuerte aún me espera. Vuelvo a la tienda de campaña que compartimos por deseo de ambos, siempre dudo cómo es que nadie se pregunta como un capitán alemán y un simple sargento italiano pueden estar en el mismo escuadrón y dormir en la misma tienda. No importa verdaderamente, simplemente dejo que sigan así las cosas y dejo que él me devore de nuevo, entre más lo hiciera más se acercaba la oportunidad para que por fin fuera mío…

* * *

><p>Había explosiones por todas partes, la capital estaba siendo tomada y todo quien se opusiera a ello o si quiera que portara nuestros uniformes era aniquilado. Debía de hacerle desistir, de levarle a un lugar seguro y esconderle para que nada le pasara pero él se negaba rotundamente a dejar su puesto como si el hacerlo significara perder la guerra. No pude contenerme y le respondí para que se diera cuenta que estaba jugando ya en una guerra perdida.<p>

Ese fue mi gran error, sabía lo terco que era… y al final se había puesto al frente matando a quien estuviera delante ignorando las heridas que le causaban…

Corrí, tal vez no podía evitar que se metiera en la batalla pero si podía evitar que se muriera. Me puse a su lado para cuidarle la espalda, trataba de luchar lo mejor que podía pero siempre lo había odiado y lo único que me atrevía a hacer era bloquear los ataques que iban hacia él.

Pero al final no pude hacer nada, una de las tantas granadas lanzadas habían caído demasiado cerca y como pude reaccionar le envolví tratando de ponerme como escudo, sentí como mi piel era dañada y al final ambos caíamos al suelo. Estaba consciente a duras penas pero no podía quedarme así, él aunque protegido de la explosión no fue así del golpe y estaba demasiado aturdido. Como pude me había levantado y con ello trate de llevarle a un lugar seguro.

Mis heridas ardían y podía sentir como iba deslizándose mi sangre para simplemente dejar grandes manchas en el piso. Como pude le había llevado al sótano de una casa que parecía poder derrumbarse en cualquier instante, le recargué en una de las paredes y volví a salir en busca de algún soldado moribundo que tuviera un equipo de primeros auxilios y el corazón dando el último redoble para poder tomar de él… esta vez no importa alemán, americano, inglés o italiano… ya no era de ningún bando.

Para cuando regresé parecía estar recobrando la consciencia, al verse en aquel lugar iba a levantarse, no le importaba que el sonido de los estallidos se hubiera vuelto más constante o el hecho de que los gritos en su idioma solo presagiaran lo peor. Iba a salir, aunque yo le pidiera lo contrario pero pareció fijarse en mi espalda… aún con las heridas abiertas y sangrantes, mi tez pálida por la pérdida de sangre y mis ojos con lágrimas al rogarle que no lo hiciera. Se detuvo, y aquello me dio un leve rayo de esperanza pero solo lo había hecho para darme un beso de despedida diciendo de aquella manera que no volvería.

Mi corazón quedó hecho trizas, era como esa vez… pero esta vez no dejaría que la historia se repitiera.

* * *

><p>La pequeña cabaña era bastante acogedora para ambos, claro que solo era una simple fachada, estaría sencillamente amueblada pero lo importante era ver el sótano, aún más amplio que la misma cabaña se extendía por lo bajo, decorado y dividido como si fuera una casa bajo tierra. Con tranquilidad me dirigí a su habitación y le salude con una pequeña sonrisa. Él, aún enojado conmigo por lo que había hecho antes solo me miró por unos instantes para seguir mirando uno de los tantos libros que le había traído cuando salía al pueblo que estaba a 5 km de distancia.<p>

**_-¿Aún estás enojado porque no podrás salir por un tiempo Ludwig? –_** Esta vez ni me había mirado, hoy no había sido un día sencillo, arando en el sol para alguien como yo era pesado aunque tuviera ya varios siglos encima aún me quemaba. Suspiré y me acerqué al armario para cambiarme de vestimenta, conforme fui quitándomela las quemaduras empezaron a molestar, pareciera como si me hubiera caído agua hirviendo pero no era así, simplemente era la reacción de mi piel al sol. Creo que debí de haberme quejado porque por fin estaba cerca de mí, mirando mi espalda… no sabía si eran las quemaduras o la cicatriz lo que veía en ella.

**_-¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?... y-yo, yo no sé que soy ahora…-_** Sentía su enojo, no le vi a la cara. Siempre era esa pregunta, si le respondía sabía que se iría, sabía que esa nube dentro de su cabeza era lo único que evitaba que se fuera de mi lado.

Sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar de nuevo, mi vista se nublaba y con ello mis rodillas querían dejar se mantenerme en pie y hacer que chocara con el piso.

**_-¡Respóndeme!... Estoy harto de todo esto… ya ha pasado un mes desde que evitas mis preguntas… creo que es tiempo de que me vaya_**- Estaba saliendo… no debía dejarle irse… no de nuevo. Le sujete por la espalda pasando mis manos por su estómago para sujetarle.

**_-N-no…no te vayas, por favor, eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida… por f-favor…_**- Mi voz se estaba quebrando, pero si era necesario le seguiría suplicando. **_–S-si te digo la verdad… ¿No te irías?-_** Le pregunté con algo de esperanza en mis ojos. Si era todo lo que deseaba se lo daría, si quería otra cosa de cualquier manera de la daría, le daría todo lo que deseara, todo excepto libertad…

Se sentó en la cama esperando mis respuestas que tanto me había pedido desde que despertó en aquella cabaña e intento salir y ayudar a su país… gran error siendo que aún era de día.

**_-V-veras…Ese día en el que ambos sabíamos que no nos volveríamos a ver te detuve… o que no hice la vez pasada esta vez lo logré. Pero la herida de tu nuca, aunque no te dieras cuenta… estaba… un metal estaba incrustado en tu nuca haciendo que la herida no dejara de sangrar y si l-lo sacaba solo causaría tu muerte… no tuve de otra que…-_** La garganta se me había cerrado, no me atrevía a seguir pero su mirada dura me indicaba que lo hiciera o cumpliría su amenaza.

Y así, poco a poco y con grades pausas fui contándole absolutamente todo, empezando por su conversión, la mordida y su media muerte, la transfusión de mi sangre a su cuerpo en donde casi pierdo la vida y su condición como una persona ni viva ni muerta en la que debía permanecer cierto tiempo bajo tierra sin ningún rayo de luz solar.

El solo me miraba de una manera que no sabía descifrar… mi ansiedad por saber que era lo que pensaba era demasiada pero me había jurado respetar sus pensamientos para no herirme más. El tiempo pasaba y no se movía ni me miraba, suspiré y al ver que se levantaba todo mi cuerpo se tensó, antes de que pudiera moverse o si quiera decir algo le había sujetado de nuevo escondiendo mi rostro ya húmedo por las lágrimas en su pecho.

Le rogué, le prometí y le imploré como nunca había hecho en mi vida todo lo que deseara si no se iba de mi lado. Dinero, tierras e incluso mujeres hermosas aunque me doliera, todo lo que deseara lo tendría si no me dejaba pero él negó suavemente, me había besado en la frente. Me sorprendí y le miré a los ojos.

**_-Todo lo que has hecho… Necesito que me digas por qué…-_** Si eso evitaría que se fuera de mi lado entonces lo tendría. Me acerque a su oído y con algo de miedo le susurré, sintiendo como si mi corazón aún fuera el de un niño.

**_-T-te amo…-_**

El abrazo en el que me atrapaba, era como antes, podía sentir su calor alrededor mío. No pude resistirme y le terminé robando un beso que de inmediato me respondió, sus manos pasaban con cierto deseo por mi cuerpo y no me negaba en absoluto. Le extrañaba tanto que me dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Mi cuerpo dejo de estar cansado, de quejarse por los maltratos del sol y del cansancio causado por el arduo trabajo. Sus caricias simplemente me llenaban de energía y bienestar, desde hace tanto que no me tenía de esta forma que estaba empezando a creer que los recuerdos solo eran cosa de mi imaginación y mi gran deseo de tenerle cerca.

Sus manos pasaban en mi piel, que más que gustosa se dejaba hacer sin ninguna resistencia, sus labios eran tan suaves como recordaba pero más dulces que antes; y sus ojos… esos ojos que desde la primera vez que le vi casi me hacen desmayar… estaban aún más hermosos que nunca, su brillo casi sobrenatural me hipnotizaba.

No pude evitarlo y leves gemidos empezaron a escapar de mi boca, uno tras otro, uno más fuerte que el anterior. Mi espalda, mis caderas y hasta mi trasero, él lo tocaba todo, mi piel hervía cuando se alejaba, deseaba que pudiera hacerlo por más tiempo y le alejé solo unos segundos para poder quitarme la ropa que se había quedado en mí. Solo así, completamente desnudo y a su merced, deseaba estar ya que era lo que tanto anhelaba…

Parecía desearlo tanto como yo, ya que su mirada pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, simplemente me acerque un poco más y ya me tenía en sus brazos de nuevo, me puso en la cama con algo de brusquedad, no pude evitar el quejarme pero no se dejaba de sentir excesivamente bien.

De nuevo sus manos paseándose pero esta vez en lugares más íntimos, sin ropa que se interpusiera entre sus deliciosas manos y mi piel. No pude resistirme y le jale para que estuviera encima de mí y pudiera besarle de nuevo, con amor y cariño… claro que el deseo y la gula no se quedaban atrás.

Le podía sentir, sus pantalones no le cubrían tan bien como para disimularlo y como parte de una travesura pase mis dedos por su entrepierna rozando en lo posible aquel punto que luchaba por salir del pantalón. Sus gemidos eran dulces y tentadores, no pude resistirme y le quité el pantalón lo más rápido que pude.

Esta vez cuando por fin podía tenerle, tomaría el control…

Su chaleco, su camisa y hasta sus pantalones se habían ido para no volver en un largo tiempo. Con algo de fuerza le cambié de posiciones y este solo me miraba sorprendido a lo que solo sonreí mientras paseaba mis manos con deseo por sus pectorales… como extrañaba aquella sensación.

Mis caderas se movían de manera lenta y tortuosa por encima de su entrepierna, rozándola mientras que mi mano jugaba con sus tetillas, claro que mi boca no se quedaba atrás y disfrutaba de dejar una que otra marca por donde pasara, mejillas, labios, cuello y demás… no había limite esta vez y ahora que le tenía podía dejar de contenerme.

Claro que él tampoco se había quedado atrás y sus manos seguían pasando de una manera deliciosa por todo mi cuerpo, le deje hacer lo que quisiera y di un pequeño salto de sorpresa cuando sentí uno de sus dedos acariciando mi entrada como si estuviera recordándome lo que ambos deseábamos.

No pude evitar el gemir, casi gritando de placer, y para acallarme me había besado; su rudeza y pasión me estaban haciendo delirar, desde que le había hecho de mi propiedad había cambiado pero… esa actitud me gustaba, era más atrevido y se podría decir que más sensual y lo que me enamoró de él se había quedado…

Le miré de nuevo a los ojos mientras le pedía que entrara en mí, no deseaba sus dedos sino a él completamente dentro…

Arriba y abajo, los movimientos me estaban volviendo loco y en lo único que podía pensar era en como el leve dolor que había sentido en el principio se estaba convirtiendo en un placer más que delirante, no pude evitar el incrustar mis uñas en la piel ajena, el olor a su sangre me estaba empezando a volver loco… y al parecer a él también… Así que ya era el momento que tanto había estado esperando, por fin podría tomar de él y saber si sabría tan bien como lo había imaginado o mejor que aquello…

Dejé de montarle por unos instantes para acercarme a sus labios y besarle, le veía más que deseoso y eso me encendía aún más.

**_-¿Deseas que te dé a probar un poco?...-_**

Pase uno de mis dedos por mi cuello haciendo una leve herida para que unas cuantas gotas de mi sangre resbalaran hasta mi dedo y luego pase el mismo por los labios alemanes…

Parecía perderse en el sabor así que me acerqué un poco más para que pudiera oler un poco más de la que se encontraba en mi cuello, pero le detuve cuando vi como abría su boca.

**_-No puedes hacerlo… yo ya he tomado de ti directamente, si tú lo haces no podrás irte jamás de mi lado… ¿es eso lo que deseas?-_**

Tenía el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo anormal, mi respiración se había cortado y sentía como algo se rompía dentro mío cuando cerró su boca como una negación. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme y correr para no verle habló…

**_-¿Es eso lo que tú deseas?-_**

Con lágrimas en mis ojos asentí mientras le abrazaba enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, estaba tan cerca del mío pero al morder parecía no saber lo que hacía, se sentía algo inquieto y hasta cierto punto inseguro, sonreí al saber que era lo que pasaba.

**_-Calma… solo déjate llevar y hazlo lentamente…-_**

Dicho y hecho, se alimentaba de mí y sin poderlo resistir yo hice lo mismo casi volviéndome loco por el sabor tan ligero y delicioso que tenía… era casi el mismo de hace tantos años atrás pero ahora… era mucho mejor sabiéndole mío y solo mío…

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado el trabajo de ese día y para su suerte la mayoría del tiempo había estado nublado, era un día perfecto para empezar a salir los dos juntos y probar si el alemán estaba listo para salir.<p>

**_-Lud~ Vamos que sino anochecerá antes de que te atrevas a salir…-_**

Así el aún temeroso había salido, al instante frunciendo el ceño, sabía que aún podía molestarle la luz solar pero debía de empezar a acostumbrarse y esa era la mejor manera. Me acerqué para besarle, no podía detenerme, se podría decir que si alguien mirara siempre nos vería besándonos… pero es que aún me emocionaba tanto la idea de estar juntos… aunque aún no podía controlarse por completo.

**_-No hagas eso Ve~ sabes que si me lo pides te daré la que desees… tómala…-_**

Allí estaba su apetito de nuevo, era la segunda vez del día, al parecer debería de ir de cacería de nuevo… no lo sé tal vez deba de enseñare a ir por su alimento de una buena vez…


End file.
